


Frankfurter Jungs

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [422]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Goalies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Trapp's unrequited love for his new goalie coach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan a de nouvelles responsabilités, une chose que Kevin a du mal à comprendre.
Relationships: Jan Zimmermann & Kevin Trapp
Series: FootballShot [422]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Frankfurter Jungs

Frankfurter Jungs

  
Jan se tient maladroitement contre l'un des buts d'entraînement, le sax rempli de ballon à ses pieds. Tout est allé trop vite. La semaine dernière il s'entraînait avec les autres, et maintenant c'est lui qui les entraîne. C'est sûrement mieux que de rester le quatrième gardien, sûrement. Hütter a confiance en lui pour prendre soin de ses trois petits gardiens, alors il doit ranger son maillot pour la tenue du staff. Il se souvient encore du vendredi où il a été convoqué par Fredi, Bruno et Peter. Ses trois patrons dans l'ordre d'importance. Moppes venait de prendre sa retraite, et le club venait de poser sur lui d'importantes responsabilités. Jan doit pouvoir gérer la situation, il est adulte, magnifique pour le club, il est l'avenir paradoxalement. Il était déjà l'avenir à l'époque quand il était troisième gardien, jeune, et inexpérimenté. Peu importe, il ne doit pas commencer à blâmer le club pour son appréhension.

  
Il sort de ses pensées quand le but miniature tremble dans son dos, puis disparaît, le faisant tomber sur la pelouse. Merde. Jan relève la tête pour voir Kevin au-dessus de lui, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Foutu gosse, sa place de gardien n'a pas suffit ? Il va vraiment devoir travailler avec lui ? Qui plus est le faire progresser ? Jan va sûrement lâcher l'affaire si Fredi et Felix ne le soutiennent pas. Kevin lui tend la main pour le relever, il la fixe quelques secondes, avant de la prendre et de se remettre sur pied. Pour autant, il ne lui a pas pardonné sa chute d'il y a une minute, pareil pour sa place en 2018, et le match face à Leverkusen ayant fini en 6-1. Horrible soirée. Maintenant, Jan est son supérieur techniquement, il peut peut-être rendre ses échauffements plus compliqués, c'est à considérer.

  
Jan lui envoie un dernier regard noir, lourd de sens, avant d'aller voir Fredi et Felix, ceux qui veulent vraiment travailler. Il n'est pas totalement confiant par rapport à ses capacités de coach, mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de travailler avec les gardiens comme Moppes l'avait fait avec lui des années plus tôt.

  
Fin


End file.
